Monty
Kindergarten = Monty is a character who the Protagonist cannot speak to normally, unless on Jerome's or Monty's mission. Monty has a drug-dealer persona, and he does deal in the Principal's 'Pills', which are drugs. He has Items that are needed for many missions for sale from before school to recess. Monty refuses to be the Protagonist's partner in the morning, and agrees that the food is terrible in the cafeteria. He helps Jerome out on Jerome's mission. Naturally, his cubby is filled with money. Personality Monty is very intelligent for his age and has an entrepreneurial personality. He is one of the three kindergartners who can read (The others being Nugget and Billy). Monty's ability to read is vital for completing Lily's quest. He also notices the Janitor's misspelling of "Biscut", which causes him to get severely injured if you tell the Janitor about the error. Role In Missions Monty sells certain Items at different times during the day. Items that can be sold can only be sold at certain times of the day as well. For example, you can sell a Lunch Pass at the school yard, but you can't sell the Lunch Pass at any other time. Some Items (Like the Yo-Yo and Cigarettes) can be bought at either the school yard or at morning time. Choosing the correct time to buy something is vital for completing certain missions, as selling or buying an Item will cost you an apple/move. In Other Missions Jerome Monty plays a significant part in Jerome’s mission. First, the Player needs to buy a Yo-Yo from Monty to give to Jerome start the mission. Later, during recess, Jerome will be closely watched by the Janitor. To save him, Monty will give the Player one of the Principal's Devices to blow up the Janitor. Ms. Applegate Again, buying a Yo-Yo from Monty is required to start Jerome’s quest, only to betray him later. During lunch, Monty will comment on how the Janitor’s “Biscut Balls” are spelled incorrectly. If the Player tells this to the Janitor, he will be upset and beat Monty with his mop, eliminating him. After this scene, Monty’s Glasses will be required to give the Lunch Lady in order to leave the lunchroom. It is revealed that during Show And Tell, if you show Monty’s Glasses, he was only paralyzed and sent to hospital, but not killed. Buggs In order to weaponize the Principal’s Device for killing Ms. Applegate, Monty’s help is required. If you give him the Device along with a little cash, he will return you the Rigged Device as well as its detonator. Lily As Lily cannot read Billy’s Letter, Monty’s help is needed to progress. Give him the Note along with some money, and he will read you the Note until the trapdoor code, which is too messy to decode until lunch time. Apart from reading Billy’s Letter, Monty also needs to sell you Cigarettes for bribing the Hall Monitor in the bathroom. His own mission Since his mission doesn't really have a proper story, there are so many different ways to do his mission. Here's one. Requirements - Key mold - $3.00 - Lunch pass Mission Start the day and talk to Cindy. Tell her that you want to be your boyfriend and get the chewed gum. Talk to Lily and say I haven't. > Sorry to hear that. > Yeah, I know. > No problem. > Thanks. > I won't. She will give you a donut. Talk to Monty and give him the Key Mold. Talk to him again. Sell the lunch pass and buy the yo-yo. When morning time starts, give Jerome the yo-yo and get him to distract Ms. Applegate. Go to the janitor's closet and get the $5.00 out of the box. Then, go to the bathroom, speak to the janitor and say What's in those bags. > Those bags. > It's bleeding. > How did that judgement get passed down? > Sounds riveting. > I'm morbidly curious > But it's okay for me to see a bloody bag in a bin? > A nickel won't cut it. > Chocolate is more expensive than a nickel. > Okay. > (Skedaddle.). He should then send you back to class. Go to lunch and after Jerome's text finishes, talk to the lunch lady. Say Got anything else? > The janitor said I could get it cheaper. > Deal. > Thanks. She will then give you a chocolate bar for $00.05, which you can sell to Monty, along with the donut and the hall pass. You should now have $22.95, which is more than enough. You can now either take the Monstermon card under Nugget's lunch table, the card behind the slide at recess or the card you get from doing Jerome's riddle (to show at show and tell). Use the rest of your apples and you should have $24.20 by the end of the day. All you need to do now is give Monty the money at the end of the day. Cheap way to do his mission with only key mold + 50 cents Monty's mission is one of the hardest to complete. It should be done second to last. To begin it, you must complete Jerome's mission first. You need to bring 50 cents, and bring the key mold to school. Start the day. First, sell 2 apples, Then you must then give the key mold to Monty and he'll say you need 20$ for the key. You must then buy the yo-yo, and bug Nugget about Billy until you get sent to the office. When you're in the office get the pills (DO NOT choose a result that makes you to take the pill). When you go back to class tell the teacher - everything's fine>he gave me some pills> but these are mine>Deal you will get one dollar. After this give the yo-yo to Jerome. He'll give you a hall pass. He'll distract the teacher and you will be prompted to show the hall monitor your card. If you go into the bathroom, ask the Janitor about the bags but don't anger him. he will try and give you a nickel to buy a bar of chocolate, but you must say "A nickel won't cut it.". Tell him chocolate is more expensive and he'll make sure the lunch lady gives you a bar of chocolate for 5 cents. Next, go to the janitor's closet to get 5 bucks and head back to class. Once you get back into the classroom, Jerome will approach you. He'll be cut off by the bell and a sequence at lunch will go on where he thinks you have the laser pointer. Just ignore him after this, as he is no longer relevant. Sell the hall pass to Monty. Buy a chocolate bar for a nickel from the lunch lady, and talk to Cindy. Cindy will ask you to put gum in Lily's hair. You then sell the chocolate bar to Monty. Sell your last apple The bell will ring for recess put the gum in Lily's hair and talk to Cindy. Cindy will give you money, sell all your apples after that and you should get $20.45. At show and tell show the pills. Go through the rest of the day alive, and he shall give you the key you need for Lily's mission, and he will warn you the school isn't a normal school. Trivia * Monty's mission is the only mission which doesn't involve someone dying. * The only time Monty is ever seen without his glasses is whenever he gets attacked by The Janitor. * He is the only character in the series with freckles. * When you buy salad from him, he jokingly says "yeah, I wouldn't want to look like Buggs either, implying that Monty dislikes Buggs. |-| Kindergarten 2 = Kindergarten 2 In Kindergarten 2, Monty is seen in a wheelchair, having been crippled by the Janitor previously. He plays the same role as before, buying and selling items that have different uses, although he plays a slightly larger role in the game this time around. He will start the day on the side of the entrance near the path to the handicap ramp next to Bob. On the second-to-last apple, he will exit to go to the ramp. He will stay at the ramp until the bell rings, at which point he will go up to the advanced class with Dr. Danner. He will stay there, building his laser cannon, until lunch, where he will then go down to the cafeteria. He will sit across from Felix and will not buy or sell anything at this time. At recess, he will once again start buying and selling. He will then go to science class, where he will simply sit at the top-left of the lesson until the day ends, when he will exit via the ramp. A Tale of Two Janitors During the Janitor's mission, the Janitor will send you up to collect the elevator card from Monty. Monty will ask why you're up there, and he will become nervous when you tell him the Janitor needs his keycard. He will begrudgingly give it to you and ask you to return it to him, which you will not be able to do. From then on, Monty will be stuck upstairs. During lunch, if the player get's too close to him, he will confront the player and then shoot them with his laser cannon, causing a game over. After lunch ends, from then on, if the player even goes upstairs, he will attack them. He does not exit the school at the end of the day. Cain's Not Able In Felix's quest, Felix will ask Nugget to dig a new Nugget cave to push Teddy into, but Nugget will need a new arm. Felix will suggest taking Monty's arm, saying "he won't put up much of a fight". He will barter a deal with Monty at lunch, and Monty will exit the cafeteria to finish the deal. When you enter the hallway, Monty will pull his laser cannon on you, and will confront you about taking his arm, saying that he didn't trust you two from the start. He proceeds to shoot Stevie, providing an arm for Nugget, and then tells you to tell Felix that his goods prices have doubled. Breaking Sad Monty is a pivotal character is Ms. Applegate's quest. Ms. Applegate will send you up to Monty, believing he can manufacture more pills. Upon presenting him with the chemical obtained from Felix, he will be ecstatic, saying that he can manufacture pills and keep business up. He sends the player on a fetch quest for hair samples, and also tells the player to switch the lesson plan to chemistry. Upon going to science, Monty will then give the player three items and task them with distracting Cindy (Pink Gem), Ozzy (Green Flower), and Penny (Doll) in order to get as much time on the chemistry set as possible. If the player then chooses the red vial, the experiment will be a success and he will thank the player. Trivia * In Kindergarten 2, Monty is seen in a wheelchair, which is a bit strange considering that he shouldn't have been crippled by the Janitor in the canonical ending. * He is shown to have a crush on Carla as revealed in the "Things that Go Boom" mission. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Monty's Mission Category:Deaths